School, Love, And Enemies
by Neko-chan97
Summary: Antarctica and his little sister Atlantis are starting at Gakuen Academy, but their school life gets of to a rocky start. They meet friends and make enemies. How will their lives at Gakuen be? Find out by reading. Reveiwa give me ideas for the story so help me out here, Flames are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

i only own Antarctica and Atlantis. and i dont own the idea either.

summary: Antarctica and his younger sister, Atlantis, are started at Gakuen Academy. How will their school life go? Will they survive?  
~~~~ Pov: Third person

"Big Brother, the school is bigger then I thought" Atlantis said, waving her arms franticly.  
"'Lantis, stop waving your arms like an idiot" Antarctica deadpanned.  
"Come on, Big Brother, lets go" She said,grabbing her suitcase and her brother's hand.  
"Fine, just let go" He snatched his hand back.  
"Big Brother" she whined.  
"Oi!" They spun around to see a boy with weird, large eyebrows. "Name your country, now"  
"I'm Atlantis, and I don't want to talk to you, you're rude." She huffed, pouting.  
"I'm Antarctica, sorry for my sister" Antarctica apoligized.  
"Fine, but..." The boy said, and started reaching towards Atlantis, but was then on the ground.  
"Don't EVER touch my sister" Antarctica grabbed his sisters hand and dragged her inside.  
"You two must be new, I'm the headmaster, Mr. Rome. You two are diffrent from other counries, so we just put you in the European class" The large man said.  
"Thank you, sir" Antarctica said.  
"I will have Italy show you where the class is" As if on cue, a bubbly boy fell through the doorway.  
"Ciao" he jumped up from the floor.  
"Hi, Im Atlantis" Antarctica watched the two talk as they walked to class.  
"Danmit" He cursed.  
"What's wrong Big Brother?" She turned to her brother.  
"You two are mirror images, now I have to deal with to bubbling idiots" He facepalmed.  
"Italia!" They turned and saw a large man with slicked back blond hair.  
"Germany" Italy ran over and hugged him.  
"Big Brother!" Atlantis hid behind Antarctica.  
"'Lantis, dont do that" Antarctica said flatly.  
"But he is scary." She cried.  
"No, Lanti, he is not that scary" Italy said.  
"Let's get to class" Germany said.  
"Ok" Atlantis smiled weakly, but beamed when Italy held her hand.  
"I feel bad for you" Antarctica muttered.  
"I should feel bad for you, you leave her" Germany whispered.  
They arrived at the class room before the bell, Atlantis screamed and hid behind Antarctica again.  
"Danmit, It's the eyebrowed bastard that was messing with my sister" He glared at the boy who jumped out of his seat when Atlantis screamed.  
"England was messing with your sister?" Germany asked.  
"I don't know what he was tring to do, but hell if I was going to let him do it" Antartica glared at the glaring brit.  
"Fratello, I made new friends" Italy hug/tackled a boy that looked just like himself.  
"What the hell" The boy squirmed.  
"Roma, just hug him" A boy that looked spainish said.  
"Lanty, this is my big brother Romano." Italy said after getting off his brother.  
"Hola, I'm Spain" the spainish boy said.  
"Hello, I am Antarctica" Antarctica said.  
"Hi, I'm Atlantis" She bounced over to hug him.  
They all sat down, Atlantis as far from england as possible, and stayed quiet for the rest of class.  
They all sat together at lunch. Antarctica kept glaring at England across lunchroom.  
"Big Brother, answer me" He was snapped back to reality back Atlantis grabbing his arm and shaking it.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Italy said I wouldn't share a room with you" she cried.  
"It's ok, Im sure whoever is your roomate is nice" He patted her on her head.  
"I hate ponytails, and having my hair up" She groanned, reaching up to yank the clip holding her chocalate colored hair, out.  
Her hair neatly fell around her face. Quickly pulling out a seashell clip, she pinned some of her hair away from her face.  
"Lanty, your hair is pretty." Italy smiled.  
"Thank you" she smiled.  
"Hello Italy" A girl came and gave Italy a hug.  
"Hi Miss Hungary, you should meet my new friends." he said to Hungary, gesturing to Antarctica and Atlantis.  
"Hello" Was all Antarctica said before returning to glare at England.  
"Does he not like England?" Hungary asked.  
"England-san tried to make Atlantis his territory" Japan said.  
"Oh, Well Hi" She said to Atlantis.  
"Hi" She smiled.  
"England is a jerk" Antarctica growled.  
"How did you keep him from making he rhis territory" Italy asked.  
"I hit him with my suitcase, in the face" He deadpanned, not looking away from the brit.  
After lunch, the group consited of Hungary, Germany, Italy, Spain, Romano, and Atlantis and Antarctica.  
"As long as that bastard stays away from my sister we'll be fine." Antarctica said to Romano.  
"Thats what I say about Germany" Romano smirked.  
"Hungary, what dorm are you in?" Atlantis asked.  
"214A, why?" She said.  
"Thats my dorm" Atlantis said, looking at the card.  
"Really, You share a room with me and Lienchtenstein, she just precious" She laughed.

That night, Hungary walked with Atlantis to the dorm.  
"Lili, we have a new roomie" She said, and a girl popped out of the bathroom.  
"H...Hi, Im Leichtensein, but you can call me Lili" She said, Atlantis reconised her then, she was in her class.  
"Hi, Im Atlantis, You can call me Amanda" she smiled.  
"You can call me Elizabeta, or Liz" Hungary said, plopping down on her bed.  
Atlantis unpacked and started hanging things on her wall. All she really had was pictures oh her and her brother and a small flag she had sewn.  
"Who is he?" Lili asked.  
"My big brother, Antarctica, his human name is Timithy, he hates it.  
"My big bruder didn't come to school" Lili said.  
"Who is your big brother?" Atlantis asked.  
"Switzerland" Was all she said before lieing donw and falling to sleep.  
"Good night Liz" Atlanis said. "Nighty night" Then all three of the girls fell asleep.  
Antarctica walked to the door of his dorm. 324B.  
He unlocked the door, and found himself face to face with England.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here, git" The brit spat.  
"This is my dorm, bastard" He retorted.  
"Im the hero" A loud american jumped out of the bathroom.  
"Shut up" Both of the angry boys yelled.  
"What is going on?" "This is the bloody twat who hit me in the face" England snapped.  
"Thats what you get for messing with my sister." Antarctica yelled.  
"Calm down" America got between the two before they could rip eachother's throughts out.  
"Ima out of here" Antarctica said turning towards the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To make sure my sister is in her room" he said before walking out the door.  
"England, this is why you don't have friends" America shook his head.  
"All i was doing was making her my territory" England said.  
"Remember what Seychelles did, you couldn't sit right for a week." America laughed "Then you go and try with the girls brother right there, you're luck it wasn't Switzerland. That dude would have shot you dead" "Shut up" England lied down" Bloody git"

A/N: I loved this, Ok so here is a desribtion of Antarctica and Atlantis

Antarctica: Pale blond hair, brown eyes, 5ft11 And overly protective of his sister, has pet penguin.  
Atlantis: Dark, chocolate brown hair, sea green eyes, 5ft3, bubbling idiot, obsessed with the sea, and water. 


	2. Chapter 2

I only own the oc's

Chapter 2

Atlantis woke before her roomates. She walked over to the one box that was still closed. "Penpen, are you ok?" She said, reaching in to pick up the small penguin.  
"I'm fine" The bird scoffed.  
"Big Brother didn't want to bring you, but I did. I saw a boy with a wierd bird yesterday, so pets are allowed." She smiled.  
"Why do you insist on calling Mister Timithy 'big brother'?" Penpen asked, bouncing to sit on her head.  
"'Cause he is my big brother" She said, seting the bird on her bed. "Stay there while I get dressed"  
The small bird, he was about five inches tall, waddled back and forth on Atlantis' bed. Hungary woke up rubbing her eyes, as soon as she saw the penguin she froze.  
"Penpen, Can you bring me my seashell clip" Atlantis called from the bathroom.  
"Yes Mistress" Hungary watch the small bird flop to the night stand, pick up the clip and slide to the bathroom.  
"Atlantis?" Hungary walked to the bathroom and found Atlantis combing her hair, the penguin sitting on the counter next to her.  
"Yeah?" She answered.  
"What is that" She pointed to Penpen.  
"He is Penpen, a miniture penguin me and Big Brother found when I was little" She said, pick up Penpen.  
"Really, he is kinda cute" Hungary said.  
"I will wake Lili" Atlantis said walking out of the bathroom.  
"Amanda, does your brother know he is here" Elizaveta asked, gesturing to Penpen.  
"Nope" Atlantis smiled. "Lili, wakey wakey" She woke the small girl then left, taking Penpen with her.  
"Big Brother!" She squeeked when she found her brother asleep outside her door.  
"Huh" He looked up at her sleepily.  
"Why are you asleep in the hallway?" She questioned.  
"I have to share a room with eyebrows, and I didn't want to sleep in the same room" he mummbled.  
"Well, you have to, so lets get you to your room" She helped him stand, since he was half asleep.  
"Is that Penpen on your head?" He asked sleepily.  
"Yep" She said.  
She arived at his dorm, took his key and unlocked it, then slammed the door open.  
"What the hell" a guy with ruffled blond hair fell out of his bed.  
"Big Brother, you stay here. If you get up, you'll reget it" She smiled, sending a chill down the guys' spines.  
"Please don't smile like that, it freaks me out" Antarctica gulped.  
"That's great" She turned and skipped out of the room, singing "They're comeing to take me away haha, They're comeing to take me away, hoho hehe haha"  
"I hope she never meets Russia" America sighed.  
"I hope this Russia dude isn't as terrifying" Antarctica shivvered at the thought.  
"He's worse" they turned to see England stand in the bathroom doorway." Im sorry for my rude actions yesterday"  
"It's fine, as long as you stay away from my sister" Antarctica lied down.  
"You didn't come back to the dorm last night, where were you?" America asked.  
"I slept in the hallway, outside my sister's dorm" He shrugged, "I have to ask her how she snuck Penpen in" He stood up, sliping on his plaid pants, and vest.  
"See ya later, bro" America waved.

Atlantis was exploring the grounds, classes didn't start for another two hours. "Penpen, I'm bored" She whined, climbing the stairs that led to the roof.  
"I think someone is up there" The bird said.  
"Well, I want to go on the roof, they will have to deal with me" she said, pushing open the door.  
Sitting in the corner was Spain and two other guys, one of which could easily pass as a girl.  
"Atlantis?" Spain looked up.  
"Hey, I am bored, so me and Penpen wanted to see the roof" She walked over to the group.  
"Antonio, who is this?" The girly guy asked.  
"This is Atlantis, these are Prussia and France" He pointed to them when he said their names, "Who is Penpen?"  
"Oh" She picked the penguin up off her head where he was sitting. "This is Penpen, he is a minature penguin"  
"Mistress, put me down" he wiggled.  
"Holly crap, thats awesome" Prussia picked up a yellow bird off his head, "This is Gilbird" "..." the bird just looked at Penpen.  
"Cool" She smiled.  
"Atlantis are you up here?" She turned and her brother was walking through the door.  
"Big Brother!" She ran and tackled him in a hug.  
"Ugh, I saw you twenty minutes ago" He gasped.  
"I know but I missed you... And I said to stay in your dorm" She glared.  
"I wanted to know why you snuck Penpen in" He demanded.  
"You would not have let me bring him" she pouted.  
"I might have if you asked" He growled.  
"This is entertaining" France said, watching the siblings argue.  
"Timithy, you are such an Idiot" She screamed, turning and storming away.  
"I told you not to call me that." He yelled back.  
"You're lucky I don't curse you into hell" She smiled evily.  
"..." All four of the guys went silent.  
"You will all fall to my power someday" She skipped away laughing.  
"What"  
"the"  
"Hell"  
"And that is why I never give her weapons, sharp objects, or caffine" Antarctica shook his head.  
"That was scary, and I mean, Russia scary" Spain gulped.  
"Who is Russia, that's the second time someone has comapared Atlantis to him." Antarctica said.

Atlantis walked towards a large oak tree in the middle of the courtyard. She pushed herself up on the first branch, and made easy work of climbing higher.  
"You really like high places, Mistress" Penpen said.  
"Almost as much as I love water" She sighed.  
"You know, the school has a pool, da" She looked down and saw a huge guy who wore a scarf, and was holding a bunch of sunflowers.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"I am Russia, da" he smiled.  
"Really, I have been compared to you all morning, but your not scary" She jumped down.  
"Mistress, please, I will fall" Penpen squeaked.  
"Shut it" She growled, causing the bird to go silent.  
"I shall walk you to class, da?" Russia smiled down at her.  
"Sure" She said.  
She walked to class, next to the large russian.  
"Where is she?" Atlantis twitched in his seat.  
"She will be here, don't worry, bro" America put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.  
As Antarctica was about to respond, the door opened, and in walked Atlantis, who was talking to Russia.  
"Oh no" America's face paled.  
"What?" Antarctica asked.  
"She met Russia"  
Then all of the guys that witnessed her insaness, went silent.

A/N: So I desided that Antarctica and Atlantis need to date someone, out of the following which pairing is the best

AtlantisX England, Russia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain AntarcticaX Just give me a female country, whichever one is asked the most wins 


End file.
